


Personal Space Dude?

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse Additional [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's developed a new habit since coming back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space Dude?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Chapter 3 of Swings and Roundabouts.

“Erm, you okay Kevin?”

“Yeah. I’m fine Sam.”

“Just you’re breathing down my neck here.”

“Sorry, my eyes must be more tired than I thought.”

“Huh.”

 

\---{}---

 

“Good morning, Kevin.”

“Morning Mom.”

“What’s that for?”

“Any good son should give his Mom a hug when she’s making waffles for breakfast.”

“Okay then, eat up.”

 

\---{}---

 

“Kevin, you’re going to need to give me a little space here.”

“I just wanted to make sure I could see your hands clearly.”

“Don’t sweat it, we’re just doing a basic service clean, nice and easy.”

“Okay Dorothy. Where do we start?”

 

\---{}---

 

“No mojo, Cas.”

“I understand.”

“Right; one, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war. No, you can’t use your other hand dude!”

“What are you two doing?”

“Hello Charlie. Kevin is teaching me to thumb wrestle.”

“Oh, okay.”

 

\---{}---

 

“Sam. Sam. Wake up Sam.”

“Huh, what? Argh!”

“Ow!”

“Kev, man I’m so sorry are you alright?”

“What the hell are you doing to my son?”

“It was an accident Linda. He startled me…”

 

\---{}---

 

“Okay prophet-boy. Talk to me.”

“What about Charlie?”

“Well as much fun as it is watching your Mom rip into Sam, I figure finding out what’s wrong with you is a better use of my time. So spill.”

“I just got to close to Sam when I woke him up. He must have been in a REM cycle, so it freaked him and he shoved me. No big deal.”

“Bullshit. You know better than to get to close to wake any of us up. You’ve been getting up close and personal with us all lately; hugging your Mom, teaching Cas to thumb wrestle, plaiting my hair. What’s going on in that advanced placement brain of yours?”

“You can’t touch when you’re a ghost. You can connect with things, but it’s not touch, it’s dull like you’re wearing boxing gloves. It sucks.”

“So you’re making up for it now?”

“I guess, but mostly I terrified that this, being human again, is the universe yanking my chain. Like if I don’t keep making sure I can still touch you all I’ll turn back into a ghost again.”

“Oh Kevin. Why didn’t you just tell us that how you were feeling?”

“’Cause it sounds really dumb?”

“To be honest it’s the most normal thing that’s going on around this madhouse. Come on, have a hug.”

“Thanks Charlie.”

“Now I’m always good for hug and I don’t think your Mom will ever complain; as for Cas and Dorothy, that depends on what they’re doing I guess, but try not to get that close to a sleeping Samsquatch again, hey?”

“Good safety tip.”

“Should we go and rescue Sam from the wrath of Tiger Mommy?”

“He did shove me really hard. Let’s give it five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure why this one came out as dialogue only, hope it's not to confusing.


End file.
